


Whatever Suits You

by MountainMew



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Ending A, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainMew/pseuds/MountainMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blissful musings of the events between DOD and DOD2 through the eyes of Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Suits You

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in hell. I’m in actual literal hell and Growing Wings just completely broke me. I never knew what it meant to have an OTP before Drakengard.  
> The great thing about DOD is there’s infinitely many endings I can completely BS characterization even tho I haven’t finished every end of DOD and never looked in DOD2’s general direction unless Caim was involved.
> 
> I've never published a fanfic before, but Drakengard is ruining me in so many ways.

Your face feels so small beneath my snout. Though my mind shouts at your inferiority, somewhere deep within I can’t help but smile at your own foolish ways. Smile at the aimless swing of your blade. Smile at the thought your face, your skin, your clothes may never understand what it means to be cleansed of red.  
  
Even here, my scales feel inexplicably cold. I sense nothing but your unfounded tears weighing me down. No warmth, no compassion, simply the desperation and desire of a broken fool. I could do nothing more for you, nothing to feel your warmth under my skin again. 

 _Angel. My name is Angel._  
Your face is so welcome against my own. Somehow, you make me feel whole. The parts of you within me, I will never forget. Never let go of. No matter how much it hurts to hold dear, it’s a promise I will keep eternally.   
My name...  
  
  
_Angel..._  
_Angel..._  
_Can you hear me?_  
 You’re voice is both familiar and yet so distant. It’s been the grating noise in my head for so long, so much so your voice has become my own. More than a burden, you’ve placed a trust in me to have your voice for my own.  
_Please, hold out a little longer._  
In turn, I’ve placed a taxing trust on you.  
  
  
Every thought that leaks from your mind finds it’s way to me. I swore to protect those memories, but some are just so inane. Do you ever think about the color of the sky? When last we were together, it was such an ugly red color. Uglier than the blood you spill, the color of these rotten scales, and the walls which tore us apart.  
How does it fare these days? Did I protect something beautiful -- something you could look upon in your respite.  Is this what your sister had lived for, as well?  
 Has it always hurt so much?  
For you, too...  
  
  
I want to feel your touch again. Truly, I would give anything for you to comfort me again. Even knowing you come to see me, that you are there, brings me nothing but pain. Your kisses are nothing but empty touches to an empty vessel. The way you coo me with the sounds of your thoughtless words is nothing short of patronizing.  
I want to regret my choice.  
I want so badly to blame you for all that has happened. For convincing me to form a pact with you. For convincing me to face the impossible. For convincing me to suffer for you.  
But, if it was to protect that which you love...  
My sacrifice, I would chose a thousand times, to a dead world lost of you.  
_Caim._  
But what I would give, just to speak with you. Just to tell you how dear you’ve become. To tell you how beautiful your memories are. To keep track of how many feeble humans and beasts alike you’ve slain. Because I know you will forget, you will forget the faces of all you have killed, but you will never forget the suffering you bear.  
Caim, I wish I could tell you you do not need to bear such a grievance alone.  
  
  
_Who is watching me._ Whose eyes pierce my armor?  
I call, constantly. I long for your eyes alone to hold me. No human, no beast, not even another dragon could ever match what I have become.  
Caim, when you look upon me, what do you see?  
 Tell me, how was it when your sister became the Goddess? What was she to you?  
_A sister..._  
What was it like, having a family? To lose it all so prematurely, is that the price of being a Goddess?  
Your gaze is so painful, but Caim, I won’t look away. Not for a second.  
  
  
Your touch feels heavier these days. How long has it been?  
_Angel, it’s alright._  
I feel so much sorrow in the pit of my stomach. Every day, it’s been eating away at me. Bit by bit by bit by bit.  
 Someday, would you leave me alone? If I could never return the love you gave to me?  
Please, Caim, let me rest peacefully for a while. Just your presence amplifies my pain so much.  
_So close... You’re so close... Why can’t I--_  
  
  
Caim... Where have you gone?  
Where have I gone?   
Everything burns to the touch. Why does it hurt so much? Why does everything hurt so damn much?   
Have you, as well, endured such pain...   
Caim...  
Caim...  
Caim...  
  
  
No matter how much I burn away, I can’t see your face. I feel no warmth without your touch. I want you to see how high in the sky I can fly. This blue sky, I want to see this sky with you.  
_Angel_  
Caim... Without you, why did I...  
_The most important question..._  
No rain can calm the rage I’ve set ablaze. What form of Goddess am I, who only brings destruction onto this world you hold dear. How could you ever face someone so pathetic, one who holds no weight to the masses you’ve slaughtered.  
_Who is most important..._    
Caim.   
Would the time come that you would slaughter me, as well?  
  
  
_Angel..._  
_The world is so quiet without you. I feel as though our meeting has made me grow soft._  
I still fight for you, still stain my blades in blood, but my chest feels so much more empty. Like the wind could pass right through me, I feel nothing at the loss of every soldier whose eyes dare to meet my own.  
_I apologize for not coming sooner._  
Your lips are rough, but your breath is a more comfortable sensation. I worry even the slightest contact from you will break any resolve I ever had, that you would single-handedly tear me apart like anyone else.  
But it’s not just like anyone else, is it?  
_I can't stand being away from your touch. I can't stand to watch another who I love to suffer with such a pained look._  
_If it is what you wish, I..._  
_I would do anything._  
Sincerely, I ask you to kill me, personally. Make it special, and do so now before I change my mind.  
  
  
Seeing your face brings me home. Breathing your air, sharing your thoughts, feeling your touch...  
I have only seen you smile once. I have only seen you weep once.  
Yet here, set ablaze, I witness you both at your lowest, and most passionate height. I see your purity, holding that warm hand out to me like it’s the most reasonable greeting to give.  
_Everything will be okay, now. Because we’re..._

Together.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just imagine the end of ending E except instead of "thanks for playing my game" it's "thanks for reading my crummy fic." in that same awful condescending tone.  
> I like to think I'm more well know for doing poetry, but it was nice to try and write prose for once in my life. I hope it's okay, because I might be a master of not being able to write a paragraph over 3 sentences.  
> Thank you so much for reading! Enjoy cute dragon smooches @w@/
> 
> Edit: I've recently learned a lot of new things that make me reconsider this fic in terms of canon. Little things I might have changed to suit the actual events between DOD1 and 2. But a lot of it doesn't make sense so I've chosen not to change anything.  
> But everyone should go read The Garden of Light from the World Inside because it made me cry and I'm not even joking about that. It's painfully good. I want to write again with that novella in mind next time!!


End file.
